Tan sencillo como sonreír
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Sanae-Chan: ¿Qué haría un Malfoy por un hijo? Lucius siquiera lo imaginaba. Drarry - Family fic


**Esta es una traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos, es de Sanae-Chan, una increíble autora del fandom en portugués.**

 **Link del original, hay que sacar los parentesis: .net(/)s(/3732474/1/)(T%C3%)(A3o-Simples-como-Sorrir)**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a mis betas Meliza y Bellatrix_2009 por el beteo de más de treinta páginas de fic.**

Grandes ojos de un azul plateado miraban un cuadro cuyas imágenes se movían. Era un cuadro totalmente diferente de los que tenían en la mansión, y por eso, estaba tan interesado en quedarse mirando. Lo más interesante es que los personajes hablaban unos con los otros, a veces con él, y salían un montón de imágenes diferentes, todo eso era muy efectivo para llamar la atención de un niño de sólo cinco años de edad.

Draco había acompañado a su padre al Ministerio de Magia, ya que su madre estaba en un viaje por América con su hermana Bellatrix, y él no deseaba quedarse con los elfos domésticos, esos ya no podían controlarlo, como Lucius ya lo sabía. La última vez que dejó a su hijo a los cuidados de las criaturas, Draco había destruido buena parte de la mansión, principalmente el salón de visitas, la biblioteca y la oficina (claramente sus lugares favoritos, los que más frecuentaba y que tanto le gustaban para negocios y reuniones importantes). Crio listo y con personalidad difícil, como todo buen Malfoy.

Mientras Lucius arreglaba su ropa con cuidado para ir al Ministerio, en una reunión realmente importante, se miró con critica en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto, a su lado en la superficie, surgió la pequeña imagen de Draco, también mirándose críticamente en el espejo, frunciendo su naricita mientras intentaba bajar un mechón terco de suaves hilos rubios de su pelo, que insistía en caer sobre su ojo izquierdo, saliendo de atrás de la oreja.

Lucius irguió una ceja mientras veía la cabecita de su hijo moverse nerviosamente por no lograr lo que deseaba. Lo vio suspirar con fuerza, alzar la mirada y fijarla en sus ojos, para tirar suavemente del tejido de sus pantalones, apuntando con la otra manita el flequillo molesto.

\- Papá... arregla eso por mí.

Su ojo izquierdo empezó a saltar. ¿Cómo, por Merlin, Lucius Malfoy, el mayor patriarca de las familias aristocráticas, haría algo como peinar el pelo de un niño? Aunque ese niño fuera su hijo.

Era ridículo. Pensaba, mientras Draco parpadeaba, esperando que él atendiera su pedido.

\- Draco... - Empezó, con calma, disfrazando el desespero en su interior. - No soy tu madre.

\- Sí, eres mi papá. - El niño asintió con vigor, después volvió a esperar de la misma manera, sólo que esta vez, con la cabeza ladeada.

El ojo izquierdo de Lucius volvió a saltar. Terco...

\- Voy a llamar...

\- ¡No, papá! - Draco golpeó el suelo con el piecito, haciendo una mueca. - No me gusta que peinen mi pelo.

El patriarca rodó los ojos. Demasiado terco... Respiró hondo e ignoró, al fin y al cabo, era sólo un niño y ya estaba retrasado. Dio una última mirada en su ropa y se preparó para salir del cuarto, fue cuando notó que su varita no estaba sobre la mesita de estilo victoriano, que Narcissa había amado a tal punto de comprarla en el mundo muggle.

Se quedó helado, pero disimuló con maestría y miró su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, tendiendo la mano de manera imperiosa.

Draco se alejó un paso, con las manos en la espalda y negó con la cabeza, también entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Quiero irme también.

\- No puedo llevarte conmigo. - Gruñó, molesto. - Draco... - Amenazó con la voz fría y peligrosa.

El niño apretó los labios, haciendo un pucherito e inflando los mofletes. Luego, un tono rosado empezó a cubrirle la naricita también.

\- Oh, no... - Pensó el mayor. Draco estaba a punto de llorar. Su hijo no era de llorar, pero cuando lo hacía, era una lástima. Lloraba a propósito, dejaba de comer, de beber, de jugar, de abrir los ojos, se tumbaba en el suelo y no se levantaba más. Ni sabia como él lograba tanta lágrima, era un dramático, aun con tan poca edad.

Y mimado... totalmente mimado...

Lanzando una mirada preocupada alrededor, comprobando que ninguna alma viva o muerta los estaba viendo, respiró profundamente para calmarse y dio su mejor mirada cariñosa (cosa difícil de lograr). Cogió al niño en sus brazos y se sentó en el banco frente a la mesita, poniéndole en su regazo.

En respuesta, Draco sonrió, devolviendo la varita al lugar de donde la cogió. Había sido fácil sacarla de él, después de todo, no pasaba de un niño frágil, pero Lucius nunca quiso confrontarlo rudamente.

Entonces, se controlaba el máximo para no maldecir por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cogió el cepillo de plata y pasó a peinar el pelo de su hijo, mirándole por el reflejo del espejo.

Los hilos eran suaves y seguían el cepillo, igual que al suyo. Ni Narcissa poseía un pelo de ese color, mantenía un rubio dorado, pero el de él era un rubio muy claro y lleno de luz, casi plata. Con cuidado tiró del flequillo de Draco para atrás, sacándolo de su rostro, y vio como sólo algunos hilos tercos volvían al frente, pero el flequillo se quedó en el lugar, peinado para atrás como su hijo deseaba.

Draco abrió aún más su sonrisa, girando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

No resistió y acarició con el pulgar esa mejilla redonda, admirando la facilidad con que su hijo sonreía.

No había marcha atrás. No sabía de quién fue la culpa por mimarlo en exceso, pero ahora ya no hacía diferencia...

Draco conseguía todo lo que deseaba.

Y fue así que el niño fue parar en una oficina llena de material muggle en el Ministerio, mientras su padre estaba en una reunión de negocios.

La oficina pertenecía a Arthur Weasley, cosa que el niño no sabía, mientras que su padre ni imaginaba con quién estaba su hijo.

Arthur había salido de su oficina para coger algunos informes, y mientras volvía, vio al niño solo, sentando en la salita de espera. Se quedó apenado de verlo esperando allí sin nada para divertirse, al fin y al cabo, sabía que a los niños les gustaba jugar, entonces le invitó a ver sus cosas.

Al principio, Draco se quedó callado y mirándole de lado, pero después terminó entrando en la oficina y mirando sus trastes.

Como su oficina quedaba frente a la sala de espera, dejó la puerta abierta para que si el niño tuviera curiosidad pudiera entrar, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

La única cosa que llamó la atención de Draco fue el raro cuadro del cuál no sacaba los ojos.

En realidad era una televisión que estaba enchufada en una conexión de electricidad casera, con cables llenos de remiendos, salidos de un conductor de aire, que volvía imposible saber de dónde el señor Weasley había sacado la fuente de energía, y que pasaba sólo un canal que venía de una ciudad muggle cerca de allí. A veces la imagen desaparecía, quedando con el mensaje de fuera del aire, y con un ruido alto e incómodo, pero luego volvía.

Arthur estaba en su mesa de trabajo, revisando con atención un mando a distancia que vino junto con la televisión, para intentar saber cuál era la función de esa cosa y cómo se usaba.

En ese tiempo, la televisión puso la imagen de un parque de diversiones inmenso, y a los ojos y mente de Draco, era un parque Mágico. Y las personas estaban hablando así de él.

\- También quiero jugar ahí. - El niño intentó llamar la atención de la mujer que presentaba esa maravilla, pero ella no le prestaba atención, continuando con su monólogo. - ¿Escuchaste? También quiero jugar en ese parque. - Exigió, pinchando el dedito en la pantalla. Como no funcionó, frunció el ceño y encaró al señor Weasley. - Esa tonta no me contesta.

Arthur parpadeó un poco, pues estaba concentrado en su pesquisa, hasta que entendió lo que el niño decía.

\- Oh, no, no... - Sonrió con cariño. - Esa cosa no habla con nosotros. Es muy diferente de nuestros retratos y algunos productos que... que... - Se atragantó, tosiendo un poco, mientras Draco alzaba una ceja, mirándole con interés. Estaba hablando de algunos juegos adultos, cuyos empaques demostraban como se utilizaba el contenido y sacaba las dudas de los compradores, pero eso no era adecuado para un niño de cinco años. - O sea, esa cosa no habla con personas, ya intenté, pero no sirvió de nada.

Draco estrechó la mirada, analizándole por algunos segundos, haciendo que Arthur tragara fuerte, pero luego volvió a ignorarlo, volviendo a poner atención en los diversos e inéditos juegos en ese parque de los sueños.

Entonces el nombre fue dicho, cosa que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y grabar la palabra exacta que la mujer decía.

¡Disneyland!

\- Dis. Ne. Y. Land. - Repitió con calma, aún oyendo el nombre que era repetidamente dicho en la televisión. - Disneyland... Disneyland... - Recitaba, con los ojos pegados en las imágenes del parque.

En ese momento, el precario y peligroso sistema de energía eléctrica tuvo un corto circuito y se prendió fuego, lo que con la ayuda de varios cables en mal estado y liados entre ellos juntos a papeles y otros trastes, fomentó que el fuego aumentara a una velocidad impresionante, lo que hizo que la televisión explotara junto con otros aparatos muggles.

Arthur sólo tuvo tiempo de coger su varita y hacer hechizos para terminar con el incendio, ya que el fuego sólo aumentaba y se esparcía por la oficina.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - El señor Weasley preguntó, desesperado, intentando encontrar al niño en medio del humo y fuego.

Draco se había alejado del fuego y se metió bajo la mesa, que empezaba a arder debido a los papeles sobre ella. Fue cuando el sonido de la alarma de peligro sonó por todo el predio del Ministerio.

Lucius dejó la sala de reuniones aprisa y buscó a su hijo donde lo había dejado, y no lo encontró. Entonces vio lo que sucedía en la oficina de Weasley y como una enorme cantidad de agua caía del techo e inundaba el local, haciendo que los trastes muggles escurrieran hacía fuera, ensuciando todo el pasillo. Suerte que la electricidad fue desligada prontamente con magia, para no empeorar la situación.

Lucius sólo tuvo tiempo de dar su mejor cara de disgusto cuando oyó la tos de Draco dentro de la oficina.

Avanzó por el grueso humo, intentando desaparecerlo y ver por dónde caminaba, hasta que se detuvo al lado de la mesa quemada. Arthur Weasley estaba en el medio de su oficina, mojado de la cabeza a los pies, y completamente choqueado.

Afuera de la oficina, las personas ya murmuraban, curiosas para saber qué había pasado.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy. No fue mi intención arriesgar la vida de su hijo... - La quijada del hombre empezó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras intentaba pedir disculpas.

\- ¡Malnacido! - Lucius se volvió loco y avanzó contra el pelirrojo, completamente enojado por casi haber perdido a su hijo en un incendio. - ¿Cómo se atrevió a traer mi hijo a este lugar lleno de... aberraciones muggles?

Arthur se encogió, esperando la agresión, que creía merecida, pero antes que Lucius se acercara, un nuevo ruido alto se oyó, y otra ola de agua baño toda la oficina.

En esa ola, el patriarca Malfoy fue arrastrado, parando cerca de la puerta con cables y más cables de todos los colores y formatos liados en su impecable pelo.

Escupiendo agua y sintiéndose totalmente ofendido, Lucius se sentó, viéndose totalmente mojado y sucio, eso sin hablar del rasguño en sus pantalones, causado cuando se cayó con la fuerza del agua. Gruñó de rabia, lanzando su mirada más mortal al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Weasley!

Una risa llamó su atención, y de dónde estaba pudo ver a Draco arrodilladlo debajo de la mesa, riendo mucho de su situación.

Se sintió aliviado al verlo con sólo la mitad de la ropa mojada, pues la mesa lo había protegido a su hijo del agua y del fuego, el pelo estaba un poco erizado, y Lucius intentó no pensar que aquello era porque estuvo muy cerca del fuego, sus mejillas y la frente estaban sucios de cenizas.

Tendió los brazos y lo sacó de allí, poniéndose de pie con su hijo junto al pecho, lo analizó con cuidado, pasando los dedos por las hebras erizadas del pelo y mirando las manitas. Fue entonces que Draco se percató de la situación, cuando vio al hombre pelirrojo de nombre Weasley y empezó a sollozar, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su padre y abrazándole con fuerza.

\- ¿Satisfecho, insignificante y patético ser de la baja sociedad? - Lucius susurró peligrosamente. - Ahora mi hijo se quedará traumatizado por toda la vida.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritó con el dedo apuntando hacia él. - Cállate tú... – respirando rápido, intentando mantener la calma. Si se quedaba un minuto más allí, terminaría en Azkabán por asesinato a sangre fría, con miles de testigos.

Le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina bufando, con su hijo en los brazos, mojado de la cabeza a los pies, el pelo con adornos de cables torcidos, nada digno de un Malfoy, y con un enorme rasguño en sus pantalones que dejaban en evidencia su calzoncillo de seda negra y parte de su muslo extremamente pálido.

Caminó por en medio de las personas, intentando mantener la elegancia aunque en el peor de los estados, al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba miradas asesinas a cada rostro que encontraba por el camino y que estaban, literalmente, choqueados por lo que veían.

Ya en la puerta, oyó un silbido nítidamente masculino y se volvió hecho una furia, mirando a todos con desconfianza, buscando el chistosito que tuvo la osadía de silbarle como quién coquetea con una mujer atractiva.

Nadie movió siquiera un músculo, ni al menos parpadearon o respiraron mientras buscaba por algún sospechoso.

Estrechó aún más los ojos y salió de allí, no deseaba perder más tiempo, pero teniendo precaución de tapar el rasguño y sus partes expuestas, para que nadie más lo mirase allí.

Un rubio de ropas pegadas al cuerpo, con un niño en brazos y caminando con pasos rápidos sin perder la elegancia y con la mano en el trasero. Fue así que Remus Lupin vio a Lucius Malfoy dejar el Ministerio mientras estaba apoyado en una pared del hall de entrada, oculto por una de las columnas, lo que le permitió silbarle de manera escandalosa y no ser descubierto por la mirada azul que quemaba, después de todo, no eran todos los días que tenía el privilegio de ver aquella parte del cuerpo del patriarca Malfoy.

X~x~X

Dos días después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, Draco despertó en su cuarto para un molesto día más.

\- Dobby. - Llamó bajito.

El elfo apareció con un "plop", y se apoyó cerca de la cuna del pequeño amo. El niño se había levantado y estaba agarrado a las gradas de protección.

\- ¿El pequeño amo llamó a Dobby?

Draco frunció el ceño y se alejó de las gradas cuando el elfo se apoyó más, con sus enormes ojos aterradores, la cara puntiaguda y las orejas bajadas. Le tenía miedo a los elfos, pero jamás lo demostraría. Tomó valor y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Quiero bajar. - Ordenó, volviendo a quedarse cerca del elfo y tendiendo los bracitos.

\- Oh... - El elfo lloriqueó con aflicción. - Pequeño amo, Dobby no puede, pequeño amo... El amo Malfoy va a castigar Dobby si lo hago, pequeño amo.

Draco hizo un puchero e iba a hacer una pataleta cuando vio a su madre pasar por la puerta abierta. Ella estaba con una bata, una toalla enrollada en el pelo, pantuflas rosadas y el rostro cubierto por una crema verde.

Al verla, Dobby tembló entero y desapareció con un ruido alto.

\- Mamá. - Draco aprovechó, feliz.

Narcissa dejó de caminar y giró el cuerpo, como un robot. En lugar de ojos había dos rebanadas de pepino.

Draco volvió a temblar, con más miedo de su madre que de Dobby.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi angelito? - Dijo con dificultad, ya que no podía mover los labios con la crema dura y pegada a la piel.

\- Quiero bajar. - Pidió.

Narcissa se acercó a la cuna y lo cogió, poniéndole en el suelo para luego continuar caminando. Se estaba moviendo por la casa sin problemas porque había lanzado en sí misma un hechizo de dirección, por eso podía mantener las rebanadas en los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde vas mamá? - Preguntó, curioso.

\- A un spa, mi amor. - Contestó, poniéndose en camino. - ¿Quieres venir con mamá?

La invitación era tentadora, pues le gustaba un montón jugar en el jacuzzi que el spa de la mansión poseía, junto con el sauna también, pero negó. Tenía otros planes más divertidos.

\- ¿Y papá? - Preguntó, yendo tras ella.

\- Durmiendo. - Ella apuntó en dirección a la puerta los movimientos aún duros y mecánicos, antes de girar por el pasillo y desaparecer.

Draco sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Empujó la puerta que su madre siempre dejaba sin llave y entró.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, los gruesos y pesados cortinajes estaban cerrados, pero logró, con la luz que venía de la puerta ver la cama con los doseles abiertos.

Volvió a sonreír con malicia y corrió hacia la butaca que quedaba cerca de la ventana. Conocía más el cuarto de sus padres que el suyo propio, pues pasaba más tiempo allí que en cualquier lado de la mansión, viendo a su madre y la infinidad de productos cosméticos que poseía. Varias veces Lucius le advirtió, que si continuaba permitiendo que Draco estuviera con ella mientras las únicas cosas que hacía era cuidar de la belleza y hacer compras, él se volvería un hombre muy mariquita, pero ella, como toda buena madre que se tiene aprecio, no le dio la mínima atención y mantuvo su rutina diaria.

Así que alcanzó la butaca, subió en ella y se quedó de pie en la almohada verde. Buscó por el cortinaje el cordón que la abría y se pendió de él. Cuando su pie tocó el suelo, las cortinas terminaron de abrirse y una fuerte, poderosa y caliente luz solar entró en el cuarto, dejando todo completamente iluminado e hizo que Lucius soltase un grito y cayera de la cama, intentando protegerse.

Era domingo y aquel era el sol de una tarde de verano caliente, para variar...

Draco parpadeó algunas veces, teniendo un poco difícil acostumbrar la visión de la oscuridad para la claridad repentina, pero luego corrió hacía su padre, montando en su estómago, donde se quedó sentadito.

Lucius mantenía los dos brazos sobre los ojos, intentando hacer que el dolor de cabeza pasara.

\- Estoy ciego... - Se lamentó, después gruñó cuando Draco intentó sacar sus brazos del rostro, para verlo mejor. Luchó un poco, pero después cedió, tumbando los brazos encima de la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Papá, mírame! - Golpeó la manita en el pecho del padre.

Lucius suspiró profundamente. Cuando su hijo creciera lo suficiente, intentaría ponerlo en cintura, sabiendo que no adelantaría de nada, al menos tendría más valor de pelear con él cuando no tuviera esa carita linda, esos ojitos amables y esa expresión de quien juega sucio por saber que posee ventaja al ser tan encantador. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había abierto sólo un ojo y lo miraba. Gracias a Merlín no estaba ciego.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Intentó sonar enojado, lográndolo por ser su naturaleza arrogante, Draco no se intimidó ni un poquito.

\- ¿Me llevas a Disneyland? Por favor, papá... por favor... - Lo sacudió por la camisa del pijama, haciendo maña y abriendo una inmensa, maravillosa e ineludible sonrisa mimada.

\- Y allá vamos nosotros otra vez... - Lucius ahogó sus ganas de llorar.

X~x~X

\- Lucius... - Snape miraba profundamente a los ojos del patriarca Malfoy, tan concentrado, tan serio e intenso. - ¿Estás loco?

El rubio rodó los ojos antes de contestar de manera muy enojada.

\- ¡Es obvio que no!

\- ¿Entonces? - El otro apenas lo miraba, con la expresión neutral y fría.

\- Ya te lo dije, Draco quiere ir a Disneyland. - Dijo sencillamente, como si estuviera pidiendo que le sirviesen el té. - ¿Dónde queda?

\- ¿Dónde queda qué? - Snape no le creía.

\- Disneyland. - Lucius gritó, molesto. ¿Qué pasaba con Severus?

Snape le sonrió con burla, irguiendo apenas un lado de la boca. ¿Draco había convencido a Lucius Malfoy, el arrogante, el invencible y el más molesto de toda la era bruja, de llevarlo a Disneyland? Ese niño sería insufrible cuando creciera.

\- Olvídalo, Lucius. - Negó con la cabeza. - No lograrás llevarlo a Disneyland.

\- No puedo. - El patriarca sonó raro, hablando bajito y en tono mal humorado, sentándose nuevamente en la silla y mirando su copa de firewisky como si ella fuera extremadamente interesante.

\- Oh... - El moreno soltó una sonrisita sarcástica, haciendo que el rubio le diera una mirada peligrosa. - Draco logró hacerte darle su palabra... tan típico.

\- ¿Me dirás o tendré que preguntarle a otra persona?

\- Claro, pero para ir hasta Disneyland, tendrás que aprender a conducir, porque coger el transporte público te mataría. - Se burló, divirtiéndose enormemente. Lucius sólo irguió una ceja de manera confusa. - Disneyland es un complejo de diversión muggle... - volvió a medio sonreír al notar la alarma en los ojos azules de su amigo. –Absurdo, peligroso e infinitamente muggle.

X~x~X

Mientras Lucius tenía un ataque en su salón de visitas, al lado de un Severus ni un poco preocupado en ayudarlo, muy al contrario, estaba adorando verlo rebajarse a un nivel nada Malfoy de tener ataques, Draco estaba en el jardín de su mansión, buscando algún Clabbert entre las ramas de flores, pero para su decepción, sólo gnomos aparecían aquel día. Su madre estaba descansando en un diván, con gafas oscuras y leyendo una revista de moda (resumiendo, completamente ajena de su hijo y marido).

Se fue alejando de la residencia sin darse cuenta, entre las enormes arboles, hasta que encontró por primera vez un cercado con la altura de la cintura de un adulto. Cuando por fin se percató que estaba en el límite del terreno, abrió los ojos con pánico, giró la cabeza para atrás, percibiendo que casi no veía la mansión.

Nunca se había alejado tanto, y saber que del otro lado de ese cercado era un terreno sin exploración (o así suponía en su cabecita de niño), le daba cosquillas en el estómago, y miedo, era genéticamente propicio a huir de una situación desconocida, que hacer una exploración de manera imprudente, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Pero se sentía curioso por lo que había del otro lado.

Se quedó allí parado, mirando el cercado y pensando si debería o no ver lo que había detrás de la enredadera que subía por los palos de madera, formando una pared de hojas verdes. Era sólo acercarse entre las ramas que caían colgadas hasta el suelo de tierra y mirar al otro lado.

Pero, del otro lado, había alguien que era genéticamente propicio a entrar de cabeza en una aventura, sin muchos cuidados y sin pensar en los peligros, que quedarse quieto, intentando decidir si retornaba o se ocultaba para que nadie lo viera allí.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y deseó ocultarse cuando un ruido se oyó muy cerca de donde estaba, pero su cuerpo no actuó pronto, y se quedó parado donde estaba.

Las pequeñas ramas más bajas se abrieron y un pequeño rostro surgió, junto con el impacto de un par de ojos extremamente verdes detrás de lentes redondas.

\- Hola. - El otro niño sonrió. - ¿Eras tú que hacías ruido?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, intentando salir del espanto, entonces se acercó al otro para mirarlo más de cerca.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Cuestionó, curioso.

\- Harry. - Sonrió un poco más.

\- ¿Vives ahí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Mi mamá y mi papá.

\- ¿Por qué no te conozco? - Frunció el ceño.

Harry se quedó pensativo también. Era raro... ¿por qué sería? Sus padres tenían muchos amigos, y para él, conocía a cualquier persona.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - El niño preguntó con interés visible.

\- Draco.

Harry mantuvo la mirada en esos ojos grises, en los cabellos plateados que se movían suavemente con la brisa que soplaba en aquel momento, en la piel extremamente pálida y sin cualquier peca, rasguño o marca. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, el verde de sus ojos brillando aún más con lo descubierto, y sonrió, una sonrisa maravillosa.

\- Atendiste mi pedido. - Casi explotaba, tamaña era su alegría. - Viniste para jugar conmigo. Ay, necesito contárselo a mi mamá, no te muevas de aquí.

Draco se quedó un poco sorprendido con toda esa palabrería, y cuando Harry desapareció de su visión sólo pudo oír sus pasos alejándose con prisa por el césped del otro lado.

No supo por qué, pero se quedó allí esperando como el otro le había pedido, pero por poco tiempo.

\- ¿Draco? - Era la voz de su madre, no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Miró hacía atrás y vio la figura delicada en un vestido rosado que caminaba cerca de los arboles más altos, entonces regresó la mirada hacia el cercado. Él aún no había vuelto.

\- ¿Draco? - Narcissa llamó nuevamente, un poco más alto. No tuvo elección, regresó corriendo y fue a abrazar el cuerpo calientito de su madre, dejando que ella lo cargase de vuelta a la mansión. - ¿Dónde estabas? me preocupé, angelito. Sabes que el terreno de la mansión es inmenso para un niño de tu edad.

X~x~X

Harry corrió por el jardín sin mucha dificultad, al fin y al cabo, el jardín de la mansión Potter estaba cubierto por césped suave, las flores estaban en macizos de flores cuidadosamente cercados, para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, los árboles tenían el espacio perfecto entre ellos, dando una visión extensa de todo el terreno y una buena sombra en los días de mucho calor.

\- Harry, no corras. - Sirius, su padrino le advirtió. Charlaba sentado en la terraza junto a James.

El niño disminuyó la velocidad, pero continuó corriendo hasta alcanzar a su madre, que se distraía en el invernadero de vidrio, al lado de la casa.

\- ¡Mamá! - Llamó, muy feliz, abrazándose a ella, que estaba cortando algunas flores.

Lilly sonrió por la felicidad de su hijo.

\- ¿Qué te pasó para que estés tan contento?

\- ¡Lo vi, mamá! ¡Lo vi! Atendió a mi pedido y vino a jugar conmigo. - Dio brinquitos, enorme era su agitación.

\- ¿A quién viste? - Ella preguntó cariñosamente. Amaba ver a su hijo tan feliz y sonriente.

\- Mi ángel de la guardia. ¡Mamá, es lindo! - Corría de un lado al otro, intentando explicarse para que ella, una adulta, le entendiera, ya que no era culpa de su madre no saber sobre las verdades de ese mundo. - Ahora tengo alguien con quien jugar, él me va a cuidar y se va a quedar conmigo para siempre.

Lily se compadeció por el inocente pensamiento de su hijo. Era muy pequeño y tendría muchas cosas que pasar para aprender que la vida no era exactamente una mar de rosas como imaginaba. Tal vez ese supuesto ángel fuera un amigo invisible que Harry había creado por estar un poco solo, sin hermanos o primos con quién jugar, ya que su hermana los odiaba y no estaba a favor de los magos.

\- Que bueno que encontraste un amiguito. - Ella sonrió con cariño.

\- ¿Puedo llamarlo para jugar, mamá?

\- ¡Claro! Pediré a nuestra elfa que haga un delicioso jugo de calabaza y algunas pastas para ustedes.

Harry no esperó por más palabras y corrió de vuelta al cercado que dividía el terreno de sus casas.

\- ¡Harry, no corras! - Sirius volvió a advertirle, y nuevamente sólo fue medio obedecido, pues como la primera vez, el niño disminuyó la velocidad, pero no dejó de correr.

Cuando Harry llegó al cercado y movió las ramas para ver a su ángel de la guardia, sólo la decepción lo recibió, al ver que no había nadie más allí.

De pronto, su sonrisa disminuyó y sus ojos se pusieron tristes. Insistió, caminando por el cercado para tener seguridad que no se había olvidado del lugar donde lo había encontrado, pero por más que buscó, no llegó a encontrarlo.

Harry estaba solo nuevamente...

Todos los días se despertaba temprano, alejaba las mantas y bajaba de su cuna. La primera cosa que hacía era cepillar los dientes en su lavabo personalizado con su altura y cambiar el pijama que el elfo siempre dejaba separado sobre la butaca para cuando se despertara, para luego después ser recibido por los brazos maternos y conducido en su confortable regazo hacía la mesa para el desayuno.

Pero al día siguiente de encontrar y perder tan rápido a su ángel de la guardia, la primera cosa que hizo después de cambiarse y ser llevado al salón fue bajar del pupitre y correr hacia el jardín.

Caminó por todo el jardín, pasando por las sombras de los árboles hasta el cercado más lejano, y allí, movió las ramas y espió, esperanzado.

No había nadie...

Y fue así durante la semana entera, hasta que un día, cuando se acercó a la división entre los terrenos, se detuvo, con recelo de abrir las ramas para una vez más no encontrar nada.

En cambio, se sentó en el césped y se apoyó en el cercado, quedándose así y sólo observando los gnomos que trabajaban en el jardín, haciendo sus casas en el suelo o el tronco de un árbol.

En su cabecita, imaginaba que su ángel de la guardia lo había olvidado.

X~x~X

Lucius se despertó temprano ese domingo, ya que había prometido que llevaría a su único hijo a un parque muggle, y lo haría hoy.

Mientras cruzaba el espacio que separaba su habitación del cuarto de su hijo tuvo un escalofrío al acordarse lo que tuvo que pasar para lograr atender el pedido de su hijo.

El lunes había empezado mal cuando Severus Snape apareció en su puerta, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Fue prácticamente a rastras hacia el Callejón Diagón con la intención de engañar a Narcissa sobre lo que harían (o mejor, sobre lo que el patriarca Malfoy, su marido haría, ya que Snape mantendría una distancia segura), aparecieron de allí en el Londres muggle, situación que casi le provocó otro ataque al aristócrata sangre pura, y debidamente vestidos como esa gente, después de transformar sus trajes de magos, Severus los condujo hacia un establecimiento raro, en la opinión de Lucius, donde un funcionario ya los esperaba.

Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y gafas redondas se acercó a los dos con una enorme sonrisa, tendió la mano y los saludó con entusiasmo.

\- Deben ser el señor Malfoy y el señor Snape, supongo. - Dijo, de manera horriblemente carismática y educada, en la opinión del rubio desconfiado. - Soy James Potter.

\- Claro. - Severus esclareció la pregunta que surgió en el rostro de Malfoy. - Lo contraté por un anuncio en la cooperación Mago-Muggle sobre clases de conducción para magos que deseen pasar las vacaciones en el mundo muggle sin meter la pata. - Dijo, tranquilamente, como quien charla sobre algo casual, mientras Lucius abría los ojos de manera incrédula. - No me mires así, él garantiza sigilo total y suceso en sus clases para conducir.

\- ¿Y le creíste? - Silbó a media voz, deseando ahorcar a Snape.

\- Claro que no. - Fue la respuesta mal educada.

\- ¡No se preocupes, señor Malfoy! - Potter los interrumpió con una sonrisa diferente en la cara. - Confíe en mí, sé lo que hago, no es el primero y ni será el último mago que vendrá aquí para aprender a conducir un coche.

Con eso, James arrastró a Lucius hacía adentro, dejando a Severus en la sala de espera, quién se acomodó tranquilamente en una de las butacas y abrió una revista cualquiera para matar el tiempo.

Una hora después de ser arrastrado por el eufórico funcionario, Lucius se encontraba volando por las calles y avenidas de Londres muggle en una maquina altamente peligrosa.

Potter reía como si se estuviera divirtiendo como nunca antes en su vida, sentado tranquilamente a su lado, indicando por dónde deberían seguir.

\- Eso, señor Malfoy, estamos muy bien. - Dijo en tono alto, para ser oído debido al ruido del viento contra las ventanas abiertas del coche.

\- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? - Lucius giró el volante cuando un perro cruzó al frente de ellos, el coche casi se chocó con un predio, lo que le hizo girar rápidamente el volante para el lado contrario, volviendo a la calle y cruzando por la mano contraria, cosa que hizo que algunos coches parasen repentinamente para no colisionar. El coche cruzó la acera y fue a parar en otra calle menos movida.

James miraba al cronometro sin poner atención en ese pequeño detalle que había pasado, y éste marcaba doscientos kilómetros por hora.

\- No. - Negó con la cabeza. - Creo que estamos yendo en una velocidad considerable, ya que las nuevas Nimbus Millenium alcanzan el triple de la velocidad.

El patriarca Malfoy sudaba mucho y sin realmente desearlo, tuvo que hacer la maldita pregunta para la cual no deseaba oír la respuesta.

\- ¿Alguna vez dio clases de conducción, señor Potter?

\- Quién da las clases es mi esposa nacida muggle, pero mi hijo está enfermo, entonces ella decidió quedarse en casa para cuidarlo y tuve que venir en su lugar. Pero no se preocupes, doy clases de vuelo, entonces sé como es.

La única cosa respetable que el patriarca Malfoy pudo hacer mientras el coche volaba por la calle, fue gritar desesperadamente mientras su instructor sonreía como un loco, maravillado con la potencia del motor de un objeto muggle como aquel.

Y después de una trágica e interminable semana de clases, y después de chocar el coche contra una pared, una luz de tránsito, caer de un puente, causar un tremendo embotellamiento en una de las principales avenidas de Londres, ser arrestado por conducir como un maniaco y sin autorización, casi morir varias veces y después de todo eso, siempre acabar siendo rescatado por los hechizos de Potter, curado, salvado de ahogamiento, y una docena de obliviates en muggles. - Lucius Malfoy estaba listo para llevar a su hijo a Disneyland.

Empujó la puerta del cuarto de Draco y lo encontró sentado en la cuna, distraído.

\- Hola, dragón. - Susurró, cogiéndolo en sus brazos. - ¿Vamos para Disneyland?

Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿ Me vas a llevar ahora?

\- Sí. - Y él sonrió con emoción. Ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo valía todo el sacrificio que pasó toda la semana.

Draco sonrió aún más.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a otra persona?

Lucius encontró eso raro. Su hijo nunca tuvo muchos amiguitos, los únicos que más frecuentaban su casa eran la familia Zabini y Parkinson, pero a Draco no le gustaba mucho jugar con la hija de los Parkinson, ya que era una niña y sólo jugaba a la casita, obligando a su hijo a ser el marido, cosa que para Draco era molesto y detestable.

\- Blaise está de viaje con sus padres. - Le avisó a su hijo, creyendo que hablaba del niño.

\- No. - Negó con la cabeza. - Es otra persona.

\- Hum... claro. – Se encogió de hombros.

Una vez en la planta baja, bajó a su hijo al suelo y lo vio salir corriendo en dirección al jardín.

Draco sonreía encantado, y cuando hacía eso, realmente le daba mucha ternura a cualquiera.

Pasó por los mismos árboles y flores que formaban su enorme jardín, y fue al cercado que era el final de su casa. Se acercó con cuidado y separó las ramas que tapaban su visión.

Fue para encontrar el misterioso niño sentado de espalda al cercado.

\- Harry. - Llamó bajito.

El niño le miró sorprendido y se levantó en un salto, se agarró en los palos del cercado, sonriendo alegremente.

\- ¡Volviste! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me quedé preocupado.

\- Mamá vino a buscarme. - Alejó un mechón de su flequillo de su frente. - Pero papá va a llevarme a Disneyland y permitió que vengas con nosotros. ¿Quieres venir?

Harry asintió alegremente, con una sonrisa más grande aún.

Sin pensar dos veces, el niño moreno empezó a treparse por el cercado peligrosamente, intentando saltar para el lado de Draco. Pasó una pierna y después la otra, pero terminó por resbalarse y caer de espaldas.

Cerró los ojos por la sorpresa, esperando el gran impacto, pero, este fue más pequeño, acompañado de un gruñido de dolor que no era suyo. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver que había pasado, quedando de cara con Draco, quien fue en su dirección para ayudarlo y terminó sirviéndole de almohada suave.

\- Gracias. - Harry sonrió, besándole la mejilla con gratitud.

Draco se sonrojó suavemente antes de reclamar:

\- Eres pesado, sal de encima mío.

Harry no obedeció la orden, sino que sólo giró el cuerpo y abrazó el rubito como si nunca más lo fuera a soltar.

\- ¿Prometes que nunca más te vas? ¿Serás mi amigo para siempre?

\- Que sí. - Fue la única cosa que pensó en decir.

\- Prométemelo. - Harry insistió, mirándole a los ojos. No quería más quedarse solo.

\- Lo Prometo. - Y ambos sellaron la promesa entrelazando los dedos meñiques.

Y fue de manos juntas que los niños se presentaron frente a un confundido patriarca Malfoy.

Lucius miró al amigo de su hijo de pies a cabeza y aunque creía qué el niño le recordaba a alguien, no llegó a reconocerlo de hecho. Sacudió los hombros, deseaba llevar a su hijo al parque muggle y terminar con esa historia como un buen padre que cumple su palabra.

Tampoco llegó a pensar que el niño estaba allí sin que sus padres o responsables supiesen, ni quiso preguntar de dónde había salido. La única cosa que hizo fue ponerlos dentro de un coche Mercerdes que Snape había conseguido para él la noche anterior, entrar al coche, poner cinturón de seguridad y con el máximo cuidado, para que Narcissa no los oyera y se pusiera histérica por estar llevando a su hijo a un local muggle como aquel, dejó la mansión Malfoy con lentitud, cuidando para no cometer el error de apretar demasiado el acelerador, y maniobrando como se debe, salió a la calle y siguió por la avenida.

Había memorizado los nombres de los trechos que seguiría hacia el parque. En caso de duda, siempre podía contar con su varita debidamente guardada en el bolsillo de su capa.

Oh, sí, las ropas. Cuando tuvo que parar el coche en una luz roja, trató de coger la varita para cambiar su ropa, así como la de los niños en algo similar a lo que los detestables y sin estilo sangre sucia usaban.

Cuando llegaron a Disney después de algunas horas de viaje, bajó del coche y su ego se hinchó al notar que las personas lo miraban con respeto y admiración. Había cambiado sus ropas por algo con el nombre Armani, clásico, pero no muy formal, no llevaba corbata, sólo una camisa, con dos botones abiertos y un pantalón discreto con cinturón. Cuando bajó a los niños, sonrió, orgulloso, pues ellos llevaban trajes esportizos, con jeans, pero de muy buen gusto.

El parque Disneyland no era tan malo, como podría haber pensado. Los teatros, shows y musicales fueron entretenidos, así como sacar fotografías como los muggles, comer, beber y tomar el helado en los restaurantes, que eran tan buenos como algunos del mundo mágico, había que admitir. También habían muchos juegos que los niños de la edad de Draco y Harry podían disfrutar.

Lo mejor era ver la sonrisa que fácilmente surgía en la cara de su hijo, ahora con orejas de Mickey, que hacían contraste con su pelo platino, igual a las que Harry también llevaba, pero al contrario de Draco, las orejitas parecían que eran de él, debido al pelo negro.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro y el parque estaba todo alumbrado con luces, que daban un efecto mágico al lugar, Lucius decidió que era hora de partir. Como último regalo ese día, fue con los niños hacía un vendedor de globos en formato de Mickey y compró dos, una para cada uno.

Nunca se imaginó haciendo eso, y quería que sus acciones ese día tan diferentes jamás llegasen al conocimiento de ningún mago, ni Narcissa, o cualquiera que fuera, para no mancillar su mala reputación, adquirida con tanto sacrificio por sus ancestros.

Si alguien supiera que el arrogante Lucius Malfoy pasó todo un día jugando en un parque muggle con dos críos, ¿quién le tendría miedo?

Le daba escalofríos sólo de imaginar a las personas mirándole con aquellos ojos llenos de diversión, compasión y simpatía que daban a los buenitos.

Mientras estaba distraído con sus pensamientos e intentaba atar los hilos de los globos en la muñeca de los niños, no percibió que Tigger se acercaba por su espalda de manera silenciosa.

Fue algo muy rápido y que terminó en desastre para el ya diferente día del patriarca Malfoy, y la pérdida del globo de Draco en el proceso.

Tigger agarró a Lucius por la espalda en un abrazo de hierro, cosa que le hizo soltar el globo de Draco antes de poder atarlo a su muñeca. El niño sólo vio su globo subiendo y subiendo, sin darse cuenta que su padre estaba siendo atacado.

Lucius, sin poder mover los brazos y sintiéndose totalmente indefenso y subyugado por el cuerpo enorme de Tigger y lejos de poder coger su varita para hechizar al desgraciado que osaba hacerle eso, intentó gritar, pero para su desesperación Pooh apareció para taparle la boca.

Vio con horror cuando Goofy llegó y cargó a los dos niños mientras él era prácticamente arrastrado de allí, bien debajo de las narices de los despreciables muggles, que reían y aplaudían, pensando que todo era una broma. Sólo eso bastó para reforzar su rencor y odio hacia esos seres de quinta categoría.

Estaba siendo secuestrado por hombres disfrazados de creaturas monas y nadie se daba cuenta.

Giró los ojos a su alrededor rápidamente, para evaluar la gravedad de la situación, cuando notó que no había nadie más para donde lo llevaban. En medio al de la oscuridad había una furgoneta negra, toda cerrada, y cuando se acercaron, notó que Aladdin salió de atrás de un árbol y abrió la parte de atrás del automóvil, por donde fue forzado a entrar con todos los personajes juntos.

Aladdin quítalo dio una mirada alrededor, para cerciorarse de que nadie más los notase y cerró la puerta para ponerse frente al despeinado rubio.

Fue entonces que Lucius reconoció quién era.

\- ¡Potter! - Gruñó, totalmente choqueado por tamaño atrevimiento.

Entonces se quedó más sorprendido cuando los demás se sacaron los disfraces. Pooh era Remus Lupin, Tigger era Sirius Black, y el más increíble de todos. Goofy era Severus Snape.

El famoso patriarca Malfoy abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y clavó su más mortal mirada en su supuesto amigo.

\- Me amenazaron. - Fue su única defensa. La verdad era que estaba realmente indignado por ser obligado a actuar de esa manera ridícula y encima disfrazarse de Goofy, de todos los personajes. Cortesía de Sirius Black, claro.

El susodicho sonrió de lado con chulería y rodeó la cintura de Lucius con el brazo para evitar que se levantase o se moviera. Remus irguió la varita y la movió para mostrar que no tenía salida mientras James clavaba la mirada con desprecio en los ojos azul plateado, que le devolvían la mirada furiosa.

\- Dime, Malfoy... ¿por qué secuestraste a mi hijo? - Sonó calmado.

\- Secues… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? - Estrechó los ojos peligrosamente.

X~x~X

Harry miraba a su madre empacar las cosas de la mansión Potter mientras su padre refunfuñaba sin parar para un divertido Sirius y un preocupado Remus.

Estaba sentado en la alfombra suave del salón, en frente de la chimenea sin fuego, ya que los demás muebles fueron mágicamente reducidos y guardados.

No entendía por qué estaban dejando la casa vacía, y ni podía imaginar que iban a mudarse) de allí.

\- Amorcito. - Lily susurró con cariño. - ¿Puedes apartarte un poquito para que mamá saque la alfombra? - Entonces miró a la puerta e indicó con amabilidad. - Siéntate allí en el escalón que luego nos vamos.

Harry obedeció con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse donde su madre había indicado. ¿A dónde estaban yendo? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Será que podía llevar a Draco con él? Esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, creyendo que sería divertido pasear por una semana con su amiguito.

Entonces oyó la verdad, cuando James pasó a reclamar en voz alta.

\- Odio a los Malfoy. Creen que pueden comprar a todos. - Sacudió la varita en señal de rabia. - Sólo porque le asustamos aquella noche, fue a joderme el trabajo.

\- Nadie soporta la arrogancia y el descaro de los Malfoy. - Remus concordó. - Creen que el dinero compra todo.

\- No sé qué vio mi prima en aquel idiota. - Sirius habló con él mismo. - Aunque es un tremendo idiota guapo, para nuestra tristeza.

Potter le lanzó una mirada nada amigable por el comentario.

\- Relájate James. Ustedes van a mudarse para un sitio mejor y bien lejos de un vecino como él. - Remus lo consoló, dando golpecitos en la espalda de su amigo.

Lilly negó con la cabeza al oír los lamentos de su marido. Potter había perdido el cargo en el Ministerio por una nada discreta interferencia del señor Malfoy. Después fue una guerra entre vecinos, que quedó marcada en la historia del barrio. Como era sensata y no cabeza de viento como los hombres a su frente, sabía que James hasta que se lo tenía merecido por lo que hizo en Disneyland. Herir el orgullo del todo-poderoso aristócrata y arrogante Lucius Malfoy sólo daba como resultado cosas malas.

Mientras los hombres discutían, ella terminó de verificar si todo estaba bien guardado y que no se había olvidado de nada. Entonces fue a ver cómo estaba Harry.

Al salir a la terraza, se encontró con la sorpresa de no encontrarlo en ningún lugar visible.

\- ¡James! - Gritó, histérica.

X~x~X

Draco salió al jardín después de beber su jugo favorito, y al pisar en el césped fue golpeado por algo que sencillamente se arrojó contra él, haciéndole caer en el suelo.

\- ¡Draco, tenemos que huir! - Harry prácticamente se atragantaba con las palabras. - No tenemos tiempo, mis padres se van.

\- ¿Hum? - Fue la única cosa que el niño logró decir.

\- No dejes que me lleven. - Pidió entre sollozos.

El niño rubio ni siquiera llegó a erguirse, cuando Lucius surgió en la escena y gruñó al ver el otro niño allí.

\- Ve a tu casa, niño. - El patriarca intentó asustar a Harry, sacudiendo las manos como quién manda lejos a un perro. - No quiero más problemas con tu patético padre.

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, negándose a soltar a Draco.

Lucius volvió a gruñir, ya que tendría que tocar al mini Potter. Cuando lo sostuvo en brazos, listo para cargarlo hasta donde el vecino y aprovechar para maldecir y ofender al padre del niño, pero no fue necesario.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hijo, Malfoy! - James apareció, totalmente ofendido, y a su lado, estaba Sirius.

El patriarca bajó al niño al suelo, y enfrentó al otro con rabia.

\- ¿Tú no puedes cuidar a tu propio hijo y crees que el culpable soy yo?

\- Tú siempre eres culpable, aunque nunca puedan inculparte. - Potter contestó, dando un paso en la dirección del rubio.

Narcissa salió de la mansión y fue al encuentro de Draco, cargándole, mientras Lilly salió de atrás de su marido y tiró de Harry por el brazo.

\- Vamos, cariño, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¡No! - Mientras era llevado, Harry tendió la mano libre hacia Draco, que intentaba bajar de los brazos de su madre, pero era sostenido.

\- ¡Harry! - Sólo tendió la mano en dirección a su amiguito.

Y ver al otro niño partiendo fue la primera vez que se sintió triste y solo.

X~x~X

Seis años después, todo era nuevo para sus ojos curiosos.

Su padre le había contado muchas veces sobre Hogwarts, pero nada se comparaba con lo que veía personalmente.

¡Era impresionante!

También conoció personas nuevas y vio personas que conocía desde siempre, como su padrino Severus Snape, que hace tiempo logró rehacer su amistad con su padre, pero que sufrió, y como sufrió después de la situación en el parque de diversiones, de la cual no se acordaba mucho, ya que era sólo un niño.

Y conoció personas despreciables, como Potter, Granger y Weasley.

Odió a Potter por ignorarlo y rechazar su amistad. Odió a Granger por saber que ella era una sangre sucia, y por último, odió a Weasley porque era pelirrojo y un Weasley, y ni sabía exactamente por qué detestaba el apellido y ese pelo, además era pobre. Sólo sabía que le tenía manía a los Weasley desde pequeño. Cosas de la vida...

Pero al mismo tiempo en que depreciaba al niño Potter, también sentía una cierta atracción hacía él, pasando a clasificarlo como el primero en su lista de personas que debería hacer la vida imposible.

Y jamás imaginó que cierto día, en su habitación en aquella misma escuela, esa manera de verlo cambiaría drásticamente. Tanto para él, como para la otra parte.

Era la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y estaban estudiando una manada de Billywigs, que estaban cuidadosamente puestos en una jaula enorme, para que los alumnos pudieran entrar y los insectos no pudieran escapar, mientras el profesor medio gigante hablaba de sus características.

No vio quién fue, ni exactamente como ocurrió, pero dejaron a los Billywings agotados, sólo supo que las personas salían corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta, por dónde los insectos escaparon y algunos de ellos se le acercaron y uno le picó.

Dolió demasiado y vio como su magnífica e inmaculada piel se quedaba roja e hinchaba rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que empezó a flotar sin control. Otros estudiantes estaban en la misma situación, pero no llegaron a perder el control de sus cuerpos como sucedía con él.

\- ¡Ah! - Soltó por los labios al verse subiendo cada vez más alto, hasta que una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, sosteniéndole.

Cuando bajó los ojos para saber quién era, se topó con un par de intensos ojos verdes, pelo alborotado y una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en la fina y rosada boca.

\- No estabas pensando en irte y dejarnos, ¿verdad, Malfoy? - Potter aún mantenía la cara seria, llegando a ser bello.

Pero lo que Draco no sabía, era que, en la mente de Harry, el rubio lucía como un ángel. La piel pálida tenía un aspecto de leche debido a los rayos del sol, y el pelo platino brillaba como oro liquido mientras era agitado por el viento, y él literalmente flotaba con elegancia en el aire, como si poseyera alas invisibles.

Y se acordó de una cosa que el tiempo le hizo olvidarse un día... había un ángel en su vida cuando era niño.

Nadie notó que uno de los insectos estaba en el hombro de Potter y allí decidió dejar su marca, sólo se dieron cuenta, asustados, cuando Harry pasó a flotar junto de(a) Malfoy, y los dos rieron mucho mientras los que no tenían picadas intentaban ayudar (a) los afectados por el veneno.

Draco se perdió en esa mirada verde y se acordó que hace mucho tiempo, echaba de menos esa mirada tan expresiva.

Y la rivalidad Potter-Malfoy sobre la que crecieron oyendo de sus padres, se fue por tierra. Ya no importaba tanto.

Y una tenue e incierta tregua fue hecha por ambos chicos. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos y sus miradas se encontraban, sólo podían sonrojarse y sonreír estúpidamente, para confusión de sus amigos.

X~x~X

Cuando Lucius Malfoy recibió una carta de su hijo único, que estaba en su quinto año de Hogwarts, no creyó cuando leyó que el chico estaba enamorado.

Tal vez fuera una cosa sin importancia, como todos a su edad, pero algo serio, ni en sueños.

El patriarca sonrió cuando llegó la segunda carta y en esa, Draco le contaba que su primer beso había sido increíble. Sentado en su butaca en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, en su mansión, hasta imaginaba la cara de su hijo suavemente sonrojada, y aquella inconfundible sonrisa que él dejaba ver con tanta facilidad, que a veces, ni siquiera parecía un Malfoy.

Echaba de menos al mimado e incontrolable chico a su alrededor, ya que Draco siempre fue más pegado a él, pero no podía luchar contra la vida, y pronto su pequeño chiquillo tendría su propia vida y caminaría con sus propias piernas.

Pero cuando vino la décima carta de Draco, que su águila dejó y partió, no tuvo como evitar la sorpresa al ver, incrédulo y quedándose sin aire, la fotografía de su hijo, con nadie menos que el hijo de Potter, el despreciable Potter con quién peleó después de tantos años.

\- Oh, mierda... - Fue la única cosa que logró pronunciar, además de claro, romper con las manos la carta en dos partes.

¿Entonces aquel era el novio de su hijo?

¿Un chico? ¿Un viril, alto, fuerte y masculino chico?

¿Dónde fue a parar la chica dulce y delicada? ¿Dónde fue a parar el buen gusto de su primogénito? ¿Dónde fueron todas las enseñanzas Malfoy?

\- ¡Narcissa! - Gritó, nervioso, con una vena gruesa saltando en la lateral de su frente.

Se cansó de advertirle a su mujer que si continuaba criando a su hijo entre revistas femeninas, productos de belleza y ropas de marca y moda lo estropearía para toda la vida, como si eso influenciara en los sentimientos de las personas.

Narcissa, que estaba en su sesión de masaje, ni siquiera puso atención a los gritos de su marido y ni se dio el trabajo de ver sobre qué era el alboroto, sólo relajó el cuerpo y se quedó dormida tranquilamente, ya que preocuparse le provocaría arrugas.

Lucius caminó por la oficina hasta que no resistió al impulso de correr para hacia la chimenea y lanzar polvos flu gritando la dirección de Snape.

\- ¡Severus! ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlin, dejaste que mi dragón se juntara con el hijo de Potter?

Snape tuvo un sobresalto, haciendo que su poción volase por todos lados, y miró hacia su chimenea dónde la cabeza de un iracundo y sonrojado rubio flotaba entre las llamas.

\- Oh, Lucius, eres tú. - El hombre dijo, con cara de molestia, retomando su postura mal humorada y fríamente calculadora. - No puedo hacer mucho, ya que soy sólo un profesor.

El patriarca rodó los ojos.

\- Claro, pero creo que intentaste hacer por lo menos algo para alejarlos un poco.

\- Para decir la verdad... - El profesor giró el cuerpo para encarar a su amigo. - No. No hice absolutamente nada para impedir eso. No moví un dedo para poner juicio en la cabeza hueca de tu hijo.

\- Y puedo saber - Silbó, pasando a meterse aún más en la chimenea, lo que hizo que Snape temiera que el rubio pudiera salir de allí y matarlo, debido a su estado de nervios. - ¿Por qué, exactamente?

Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Por la sonrisa que Draco tenía en la cara cuando me lo dijo.

Y allí estaba el arma más letal de todas y que sólo Draco Malfoy poseía para desarmar y derrotar a esos dos insensibles y venenosos hombres, su sonrisa.

Tranquilamente histérico, si es que eso tenía sentido, esperó hasta que las vacaciones de fin de año llegasen, y con ellas, Draco.

Pero lo que no esperaba, era que Draco no viniera solo, y sí, con Potter. El mismo Potter que provocó toda la pelea entre las dos familias, el mismo Potter que hizo que dos vecinos que ni sabían de la existencia uno del otro, se enfrentasen fieramente, y que esa pelea durase por tanto tiempo como duraba.

Y las palabras de molestia, de asco, de enojo y de cordura murieron en su garganta al ver aquellos labios sonriendo y diciendo "padre" en medio de esa sonrisa.

Aunque su hijo estuviera agarrado de manos con Potter, aunque lo presentara como novio, y aunque cuando el mismísimo Potter le abrazó y le sonrió, una sonrisa feliz y enorme, sencilla como la que Draco le daba desde pequeño. Aún así, la rabia que sentía hasta entonces, la molestia, la repulsión e indignación se fueron al espacio, dejando apenas aquel conocido sentimiento de comodidad y alegría, por saber que la vida no fue tan dura con su hijo y que él podía sonreír tan fácilmente, como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Y su día, que parecía que sería uno de los peores de su vida, no fue tan malo al poder mirar de primera mano a su eterno enemigo James Potter y su esposa, quedándose de boca abierta cuando supieran quién era el novio de su hijo, y como un rojo intenso surgía en la cara del hombre de gafas, mientras su mujer sonreía cariñosamente y felicitaba a su hijo por la elección, supo, con felicidad, que no era el único que era ridículamente débil por una sencilla sonrisa, que no era el único que dejaba a un lado sus cualidades más puras, como: arrogancia, sarcasmo, maldad, frialdad y grosería, sólo para continuar viendo esa sonrisa en la boca de quien tanto influenció y marcó a su vida, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Porque siempre tendría la seguridad que su más tonto y patético enemigo estaría en una situación igual.

Y con los días pasando, cuando se apoyaba en la ventana de su fabuloso y elegante salón de visitas, veía a su único y mimado hijo caminando por el jardín abrazado a Harry Potter, compartiendo palabras cariñosas, besos y miradas, sabía que había concordado con las elecciones de Draco desde que quítalo vino al mundo.

Y cuando Draco le veía mirándoles, imponente y arrogante como todo buen Malfoy, con ropas impecables, pelo peinado con cuidado y una copa de oro en su mano derecha, entre los dedos con anillos de piedras preciosas, le sonreía ampliamente, y esa sonrisa le hacía acordarse que era necesario ceder a veces, y que la felicidad venía de las cosas y momentos más sencillos de la vida, tan sencillo como sonreír...

FIN


End file.
